Trouble Runs In The Family
by Twister91
Summary: Hoshi Momeniya is a hot headed, violent member of the SRMTHFG Team. She is being charged with violent crimes in the South End of the city, but she retains her innocence. Cane she and the team prove she has done nothing wrong? And that she is being framed?
1. What did I do?

What did I do?!

All was quiet in Shuggazoom. Birds tweeted sweetly, little bunnies hopping on the lush grass. Well…it was peaceful until _they_ woke up! Gangsters always ruined the lovely morning with their goddam motorbikes! The always came out in the morning and late at night. They woke everyone up and took pleasure in it. Although, today was different…

Onyx groaned loudly as the sound of bikes flaring up sounded. He roughly pulled the covers over his head and put on a pair of earmuffs. He growled darkly. He felt Ichi beside him shuffle because of the noise. He was about to throw off the covers and go out and teach them a thing or two about waking up a prince, but it would sound like someone got to them first. There was screaming, yelling, crashing and swearing. However, what caught his attention was the fact the swear words where in a mixture of Scottish and Japanese. There was only one person in the whole universe who could switch from Scottish to Japanese words without missing a beat.

"Hoshi…" he muttered. He looked out the window and sure enough, the teenage mutant had her zambatou out and slicing through the bikes, punching any of the guys who dared come near her. He groaned heavily and shook his head. He heard police sirens in the distance. He saw Hoshi pause, before running back inside the robot. The cops surrounded the bikes and arrested them. Onyx was confused. Hoshi loved getting praise from the police; it made her feel good about something. He turned into a shadow before going to investigate.

"Looks like the work of Hoshi Momeniya again sir," an officer muttered. The chief sighed.

"Her again? We have got to get our hands on that girl before she breaks the law again," the chief told the officer. Onyx emerged from the ground.

"When did she break the law?" he asked, the police jumped, drew guns and spun around. They relaxed when they saw a robot monkey. The put their guns away.

"Do you know her sir?" the chief asked.

"She's my half-niece by blood," he answered. The chief paused.

"I see, well then I guess I should tell you. There have been numerous reports of crime activity over on South end, eye witnesses say it's a young girl wielding a zambatou with a tail. If I remember correctly, your niece fits that description," the chief explained. Onyx snorted.

"She rarely uses her zambatou; she normally uses her Bo staff. She only uses her zambatou when she really needs a blade, all the other times she prefers to use her fists or a pole like weapon. And she doesn't like South End, she prefers East," Onyx answered.

"You seem to know her quite well," he chief asked suspiciously. Onyx gave him a flat look.

"She's my niece, also I am training and teaching her," Onyx started "But what I train and teach is for self-defence only, and self-discipline," The chief sighed.

"She is the only lead we have!" he snapped. He stopped for a moment. "Who's her mother and father?"

"Why?" Onyx asked bitterly.

"It might be her upbringing," the chief told him.

"She has the best upbringing a child could ask for!" He snapped. The chief looked at him and Onyx sighed. "Ryou Momeniya is her father, Caitlyn Demona is mother,"

"Demona? As in _the_ Caitlyn Demona? The person who was convicted of theft, gang fights, prison wars and kidnapping the president of the United States on Earth?"

"She had her memory erased after them so she wouldn't do such things again, but yes," Onyx sourly answered.

"Well that explains it!" The chief concluded. Onyx growled and snapped like an angry wolf.

"Ryou would never let Hoshi do such a thing! Nor would Caitlyn do something like that! It almost broke up her marriage!" Onyx snapped angrily. "And further more! She has saved this city more times than you think!" and with that Onyx turned sharply on his heel and marched away, disappearing into the shadows.

(Later that day)

Onyx was leaning on a wall when Hoshi walked in. He grabbed her and dragged her off. Hoshi swore violently, a glare from Onyx stopped her though; she turned to muttering curses under her breath. He slammed the young mutant into a wall. She snarled.

"You do know the police are after you?" he told her.

"Yes! I know! But I have no idea why!" she snapped bitterly.

"Apparently there is someone in South End whom looks like you, armed with a zambatou and causing numerous problems for the police," he told her.

"South End? South end is for wimps, single mothers and bawields," Hoshi snapped. Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Aye, I know you don't like south, but the police have nothing else to go on," Onyx groaned. Hoshi growled. She swore bitterly under her breath before crossing her arms.

"So what am I meant do?" Hoshi snapped. Onyx shrugged.

"Stay in the robot until this is sorted out," Onyx answered. Hoshi growled.

"What! But this place stinks! There's nothing to do, the people are all the same and boring! They are normally too busy anyway!" Hoshi snapped, clearly unhappy. Onyx slapped his forehead.

"Do you want to be arrested?" he asked. Hoshi shook her head and sighed. "Then I suggest you stay put!"

"Fine, but do I have to like it?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. Hoshi nodded and growled slightly.

* * *

Me: yay! Start of a new story!

Onyx: ¬¬ WHEN was the last time you uploaded a chapter/story?

Me: …Umm….

Onyx: Exactly, (slaps me)

Me: ….(snarls and pouts) fine, R&R


	2. Shadowed Light

Yello, long time no see. Sorry i haven't written many stories here but i've been busy with my exams and i'm also writing a novel at the same time...i've also been doing a lot of art and suffering from the after affects of being harrased by an author here so...yeah. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Shadowed Light

Hoshi lay in the robot boredly. She was getting more and more frustrated by the day. The robot was getting dull, boring and annoying. Her sister was doing her best to keep her busy, but even her constant company wasn't enough. She had every right mind to go out into the city, find whoever was trying to frame her then destroy them. Onyx knew the risks of locking her up, a hot-tempered Scottish/Japanese beast whose parents could barely control. She sighed heavily before pacing the length of her room again.

"Hoshi-chan!" yelped a chirpy voice. Hoshi looked towards her bedroom door and saw Cale beaming at her.

"Hi Cale," she greeted.

"You're pacing again, remember what Antauri said about pacing?" she reminded. Hoshi groaned.

"I'm just so bored! I've got way too much energy, there is nothing to do and I get frustrated when I get bored," she snarled silently. Cale smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe some training will help," she offered. Hoshi waved her hand.

"Done it, all levels," she answered.

"Annoy Onyx?" she asked

"Done it, 56 times this morning," Hoshi sighed.

"Armoury? Weaponry?" she questioned. Hoshi paused.

"Aren't they places?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah, but jet is giving lessons to a few people on how to make armour and Onyx is giving lessons on how to make weapons," Cale beamed.

"…Maybe…" she whispered. Cale smiled and grabbed her sister's hand before dragging her away. Hoshi stumbled before jogging to keep up with her hyperactive sister. Both halted when they saw a tall, silver haired male standing next to Caitlyn. He opened an eye and a brilliant sapphire eye looked at them.

"W-Wow," both girls gaped. He muscles were partly hidden by his silk shirt. They were so busy drooling over him they failed to notice two long horse like ears in place of where human ears were. Cale was the first to recover.

"Look at his ears, they're so cute…" she whispered. Hoshi giggled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, who is he? He's hot enough to be a god!" she hushed happily. There was a deep chuckle rumbling through the air then. They both looked at the male.

"Thank you," he answered. A ear flicked in their direction. Both girls blushed and shuffled shyly. Caitlyn looked over and laughed.

"That's two of my triplets. Hoshi and Caledonia," Caitlyn introduced. "Girls, this is North Western Air, Nwa for short."

"H-Hi," they answered shyly. Nwa chuckled again before walking over to them, he kissed their hands softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled softly. Both girls blushed violently.

"S-Such the gentleman," they both whispered. Nwa chuckled softly. The girls nearly fell head over heels. They adored his chuckle.

"Nwa is a demon. Well, the prince of the demonic race to be more exact,"

"You're a prince!" they both gasped. The blushed more and giggled amongst themselves. Nwa chuckled.

"You have two charming daughters Caitlyn," he told the mutant. She grinned.

"Well, I'm surprised Hoshi-chan is behaving for once,"

"Hey!" hoshi pouted. Nwa laughed silently.

"I see, but you said you had triplets. I've only met two," he smiled.

"Oh yes! Ryan-chan! I'll go get him," she skipped off. "Now girls, don't scare him off,"

"MUUM!" both snapped. Caitlyn raced out the room. When she returned, she had Ryan in two behind her.

"Nwa, this is Ryan," Caitlyn shoved her son in front of her. Nwa looked over and smiled softly. Ryan blushed deeply. Nwa shook his hand gently.

"Hello Ryan," he greeted.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi," Ryan managed to stutter out. Nwa chuckled deeply. Cale and hoshi stood on each side of Ryan and when Cait lead Nwa away all started whispering with each other.

Later that day, Caitlyn was arguing with Antauri. Onyx had put earplugs in his ears to stop his head hurting. Most of the team was hiding.

"Why not Antauri! Nwa is powerful and talented in many skills!" she snapped.

"How many more members are we going to get for this team?" he asked, his calmness leaving him.

"Listen! Nwa can help us! Sides he a good friend and he doesn't take up THAT much room," she growled. Antauri sighed heavily.

"No," he told her.

"Tough, he's staying!" she stuck her tongue out and walked away. Antauri growled a little. Ryou hugged Caitlyn gently.

"Cait-kun," he soothed. Caitlyn calmed down slowly.

"Yes, Ry-kun?" she asked. He kissed her gently.

"Be calm, my sweet," he whispered. She leaned against him and nuzzled him softly.

"Sorry, Ryou. Nwa's a good friend of mine," she sighed.

"I know," he answered.

"He's staying. That's final. He might be able to help Hoshi," she said hopefully.

"Maybe. But we'll need to see," he replied. She nodded and hugged him tightly. Ryan comforted his wife.

"Apparently there was another bit of trouble in the South end. Can't be Hoshi. She was here the whole time," Onyx told them.

"Are the police convinced?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, they think Cale has taken Hoshi's place while Hoshi went out," he sighed.

"We have got to stop these guys," she sighed sadly.

"I know. The only thing is…who is doing this?" Ryou asked.

"I dunno. No idea," Caitlyn sighed. There was a knock on the door. Caitlyn went to answer it. The police were standing there, holding a piece of paper. Caitlyn's eyebrow shot up.

"Um…hello…Mrs Momeniya," a young, rookie officer sweat dropped. Caitlyn snatched the paper and looked at it.

"And arrest warrant? For Hoshi? For doing NOTHING!?" she snapped. The officers flinched. Caitlyn put her hands on her hips and her tail wagged angrily.

"P-please! W-We haven't got anything to go on," an older officer whimpered.

"Would you like to see the security cameras in the robot? Because of it's about this trouble in the South End, tell me the time and I'll show you the video of where Hoshi was,"

"P-Please, Ma'am. If she is in prison, and the trouble still continues then we'll release her!"

"HA! I've fallen for THAT trick many times. No. What if that person ALSO stops when hoshi is behind bars hm? What you going to come up with next? Caledonia robbed a bakery? Ryan caused a fight in the city centre? I'VE mucked some old lady?" Caitlyn growled darkly. The officers backed away, then someone walked in front of them. Caitlyn's growled increased dramatically.

"Hello, 4962Veron," the man smirked. Caitlyn snarled.

"Hello Fredric, or should I say, professor/scientist/person who mutated ME!" she flared her wings in anger. Fredric sighed.

"Hot headed as always, Veron," he shook his head.

"The name is CAITLYN!" she yelled. The team gathered behind her.

"I apologise, _Caitlyn._" He sighed. "They have a warrant to arrest Hoshi whether you like it or not. And if you aren't careful I'll have you behind bars fast than you can say 'what'," he warned.

"Threatening me? Hardly worth the trouble. The only one here who should be going to jail is you. Kidnapping me at aged 12?" she gave him a flat look. The officers shook their head and pushed past Caitlyn to get to Hoshi. Caitlyn growled. Hoshi's inherited swearing talent – from Caitlyn herself – was soon heard as the angered half albino mutant was dragged out the robot. Caitlyn glared at Fredric hard. The officers and Fredric both left. Hoshi along with them.

"Hoshi-kun!" Cale yelled. Cait grabbed her and shook her head. Cale looked at the police car as it drove away from the robot.


End file.
